1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus, a method of molding, and molded products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of improving the fuel efficiency of automobiles or the travel distance of hybrid or electric vehicles, numerous efforts have been actively made to reduce the weight of vehicle bodies. One of known means for the weight saving is a method for replacing the metal components of an automobile by carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) or glass fiber reinforced plastic (GFRP).
A known technique for producing CFRP or GFRP molded products is one in which after an insert material (textile sheet), such as sheet-like carbon fiber and glass fiber, is formed with a press or the like, and the formed insert material is then inserted into a mold, injection molding forms the insert material integrally with a resin material (JP-2013-202825-A and JP-2012-179773-A, for example).
Generally, in order that textile sheets, such as carbon fiber and glass fiber, included in CFRP or GFRP can be processed with ease, they are often cut into desired shapes before production of molded products. The edges of the textile sheets cut may fray with their carbon fiber threads coming apart. These frayed fiber threads may sometimes be caught in the mold, causing troubles such as damage to the mold. To solve this problem, JP-2010-194863-A is disclosed.